bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Dareba
Dareba (lit, Czech for Little Devil) ''is a demon of Hell, serving under Fukienzeru. For reasoning of proving herself in combat, she has been chosen to join Team Dreadnaught in the Hell Tournament. Appearance Dareba has a body of a young girl, in her lower teenage years. Flowing faded pink hair circulates down her back and to her legs, several large bangs hanging infront of her face. Empty salmon iris' peer outward, unearthly in their gaze. Dark maroon skin over her form. Large curved horns excel upward towards the sky, curved from the back of the skull. Plated gauntlets embracing her hands, automaton in appearance, she gloves reach to her elbows and point off in a box shape. A sleeveless shirt, tight and hugging her body, collar pulled off, zig-zag designs across the abs, two skirt like extensions hanging off the hips. Large demonic tail, pronged and spiked all the way across it's upper ridge, scythe like point near the end, adding power and a form of a weapon. Large metallic leggings extend from steel plated boots, attached to her small physique, the boots themselves pointed, with two circular bits on the side. Two 'blades' can be seen extending out of these circlets on the side of her shoe. Personality Serving under Fukienzeru has lead to Dareba's personality 'growing' in a manner of sorts. Having chosen to be manic type demon. Described as a sociopathic type attitude, Dareba enjoys all sides of physical punishment, finding it a delight. To a mental extent, Dareba feeds off the emotions of others, much like a leech, stalking their persona's leads to her being quite astute, able to read the most hidden, quiet, and reclusive of beings. Realising so quickly at how mortals work, she finds it to be much like a game when pestering others, her more childish nature shown before her inner cruelty and sadism. Towards Fukienzeru, Dareba has declared her a better ruler then Bael, and even refused to serve Bael for his ''temporary-rule, ''which lead to her imprisonment. Clearing disliking her many years in her cell, Dareba patiently awaited for Bael to be overthrown. Upon freedom, Dareba revealed her loyalty to her empress, killing any demon that refused to serve the newly 'elected' ruler. Never showing remorse, her constant smile may easily throw off foes and friends alike, proving herself to be hard to read. To the Cardinals; Dareba has thought of them as mere instruments, and a pale example of true Demons, finding Hell-Hunters the same way, only extensions to the majesty's rule, nothing more. Albeit, finding the sins themselves that the Cardinals and Hell-Hunters were driven off of and represented as made Dareba consider them a worthy ally, even if temporary. In battle, Dareba is quite happy, the place of blood shed and broken bones a foundry of enjoyment. Quickly enjoying the lucious ballet of carnage, she will releash an onslaught upon her foe, easily memorizing techniques, able to redirect and counter abilities or physical blows, she will show her enemy just how proud and content she is in battle, an evil smile, somewhat manical, laughing throughout, Dareba has never been seen unhappy on the field of battle, and Dareba has yet to decline a battle, unless it be against her Empress wishes. Towards comrades of Team Dreadnaught, Dareba has shown a moderate amount of respect. Particularrly towards Onoskelis and Sloth for their strong connections with Hell, despite events gone on, Onoskelis and Dareba both share a strong loyalty to Fukienzeru, easily reading her Demonic 'sister', she finds it amusing, but wishes the best for any whom Dareba likes. As for the likes of Satoru Satoshi and Akihiro Yatsumaru, Dareba has shown a dry boredom for them both, only giving a glimpse of a smile towards their combat skills and aggresive nature, something that appears to be demonic, but otherwise, she finds no intrest in either. History Little of Dareba's past is known to others. What currently is known as common knowledge, is that Dareba served under Fukienzeru for many an age, proving loyal time and time again, showing no remorse to foes of Fukienzeru. A former enslaver, she was chosen to be the body-guard for Fukienzeru, acting as 'royal-guard'. This loyalty was seen by Bael, and he chose to imprison her, unless she serve him when he assurped power. She didn't. Locked away until Fukienzeru's release, Dareba retook her role, but do to unknown reasons, joined Team Dreadnaught in the Hell Tournament. It was most likely due to her Empress' command. Synopsis The Hell Tournament Saga '--Chapters--''' Abilities *'Fire Breath:' By emitting a fiery exhale, Dareba may insue to inflict burning pain unto the enemy. This fiery breath may spread, engulfing foes in a hellish assault. The pain and heat will continue to grow as she continues to breath out the seemingly endless rain of suffering. This fire melts steel, and through Hierro. Excitingly, the fire can be amplified by emotion, increasing the pressure within the fire, and it's density, enraging the power to near lethal levels. *'Blood Pact:' If Dareba gets a hold of the enemies blood, she can ingest it into her system, and infuse it with her own blood. A painful mix, once done, the enemies blood is pacted with hers. Allowing for Dareba's pain to transmit to them, and then amplified times 3. A lethal combination, something that could be the excrutating to her (EX: Losing a limb) may result. No way to hinder or draw out the pain, losing your blood to her is as good as losing one's life. Dareba uses this as a gambit for the foe, allowing her to gamble away the foe's life at her own suffering. *'Regeneration:' Regenerating her blood and external wounds, Dareba may empty herself of wound per-obtained throughout the fight, preventing lack of blood and fatigue. Alongside, the wounds that heal up will not heal the enemy, allowing her pact to not get in the way. *'Kogeru:' An advanced form of Shunpo or Sonido, it is the demonic variation of them. Instead of simply moving the user at high speeds like it's counterparts, Kogeru literally teleports the user to another place close by in the same dimension. Allowing for easier transportion, Dareba uses this a form of speedy flight, taking out foes in neccesary with blinding speed. *'Immense Strength:' A horrendous amount of strength, freightening and horrible to see in action, Dareba may lift an incredible and nearly impossible feat. Even going to the realm of mass and density, Dareba can fuel her spiritual power to aid in this effort as a support to withstanding lethal levels of pressure, cushoning what could kill her. The strength she has, can lift and throw a 2-story building, and remain standing while under a pile of several people. *'Emotional Deduction:' A cunning feature, due to Dareba's skill in reading people, she can deduce and analyze the way people act, their routines, and even to what events may have caused their personality to develop into what it is today. Showing this proudfully, she will even explain to the people she has 'read' with a smile on her face, no matter how cruel the answer may be. *'Kido: '''Unbeknownst to her allies and foes, Dareba may perform Kido spells and incantations, up to the level of 67. Weaponry '''Hladovění '(lit, Czech for Starvation) is the large etched blade wielded by Dareba. Having an innate ability, it feeds on emotions, using it to fuel her attacks and abilities. The more emotion that is felt, the more powerful she becomes. Whether it be negative or positive emotions. Alongside, the blade has an increased cutting edge, and may slash through moderate defenses, cleaving apart stone walls easily. Alongside, the long reach helps aid offense, but requires a strong wielder, as the blade itself weighs a total of 700lbs. *'Sword Ability:' Hladoveni's unique trait is that it may send out a wave of purple colored fire. This fire has the innate ability to augument and amplify the emotions of the person who was hit/touched by this ability. Once the ability has touched an enemy, it will spread over the entirety of their body. No physical pain being dealt, it will reach into the enemies mind, and increase the emotion they are feeling to a extreme level. (EX: Sadness = Depression, Happiness = Bliss, Anger = Blind Rage).These emotions cloud all others, and prevent clear though, stopping anything that motivates a fighter. This fire can spread as a real fire can, over a large area, and consume all in it's mind affecting grasp. The catch is, the fire may be put out by a strong enough will. Spiritual energy can not affect the fire, and shielding one's self from it is futile. To try and remove it physically, will only result in touching the flame, and being effected. Alongside, the sword's capabilities, are stronger while in the realm of Hell, meaning it is stronger in it's own domain. *'Svátek: '(lit, Czech for Feast) By allowing her mind to enter the foes, removing all obstacles and will-power, she will make her way to the courses of imagination and fear. Manipulating this, she may rip out a piece of each, then upon exiting the mind, Dareba can summon a horror from the opponent's own mind. In itself, the ability does nothing to the enemies mind, but the creature themselves have innate traits. These things she has begun to call, Hobgoblins for their michevious and manic behaviour. The hobgoblins can shoot blasts of the emotional fire born from the sword, and if a hobgoblin is slain, or absorbed, the thing may multiply to two. It's only other ability is that if a hobgoblin gains an amount of the foes blood, it gains enhanced strength, and enhanced speed. Alongside, the things may morph their body to suit their combat. The more hobgoblins there are on the field, the further her speed is enhanced, reaching invisible and blurs of speed upon 10 hobgoblins being on the field. *'Zničit: '(lit, Czech for Devour) By augumenting her physical touch, Dareba may amplify every molecule of her body, doing as so, she gains the technique to drain from the enemies emotion. Feeding upon this, along with draining whatever emotion is most felt she may gain a different bonus depending on said emotion, albeit, the emotion must have been one of the seven deadly sins. If she drained more sloth, she gains speed. If she drained pride, she gains stamina. If she drained greed, she gains enhanced spiritual power. While lust giving her enhanced senses. Draining gluttony will feed her with defense. Draining wrath will make her non-physical abilities stronger. And lastly, draining upon envy will give her enhanced regeneration. *'Jíst: '(lit, Czech for Eat) By circulating her body with corrupted demonic blood, Dareba will increase her size and strength harshly, growing larger and larger, her tail, horns, and armor more demonic in presence. Reaching a height of 11feet, and an increased density, Dareba's defensive properties are largley added upon, disallowing nearly all physical attacks to scrape off of her as harmless pricks of the skin, non effectant. Strength enough to crush a whole being into dust, whatever her physical form comes into contact may be easily destroyed asunder. Alongside, all attacks used, are brought up to size, even her blade is still is added upon in height, demolishing everything with it's incredible weight, fires growth enlarged. A physical body enhancer, this allows for her to match enemies in physical combat, if they are stronger then her, or defensively more aided. *'Blázni: '(lit, Czech for Madmen) Reaching a new ability, Dareba can produce another variation of the Hobgoblins from her previous ability, Svatek. This creatures are known as her Implings. Small and malicious, the creatures are beserk, and reach out in a rampage to destroy their foes. Physicall strong, and senses in acute timing, they are condensed with high speed, and upon dying, they simply split into two more implings. Implings have an insane and manic behaviour, only intent on destroying a foe, if absorbed, their energy will corrupt the being, and cause their limbs to become crippled, adding brain lapse as well, this counts for any of Dareba's 'summons'. Dareba is granted enhanced defense, upon them entering the field of battle, also, the larger the number of these creatures, the more defense she gains, capable of reaching an effect similiar to a Hierro higher then an Espada, 10 on the field are required to gain this much defense. (Ex: Nnoitra Jiruga, Kenpachi...) *'Rokle: '(lit, Czech for Gorge) Using her own energy, Dareba will begin to consume spiritual pressure from around her, having no limit to how much she can absorb, whether it be an attack, or portal, she will simply continue to gorge onward, feasting on the attack or defense. Upon placing the energy within her, it loses it's ability to be controlled, used, triggered, or etc... by the opponent(s). Eating a defensive Kido or ability, will result in Dareba gaining spiritual energy, and defenses equal to the ability she devoured. Eating an offensive Kido or ability, no matter what it is, a slash, Bala, or innate trait, will simply result in her eating it, and condensing it into an orb of unique energy, similiar to demonic energy, and surging it towards to the enemy, equal offensive power it had. This also works with Cero, working similiar to Cero Doble. *'Vybrakovat: '(lit, Czech for Cannibalize) is Dareba's last type of her summons, similiar in prospect to her Hobgoblins ''or ''Implings, ''she has given these ones a name of their own as well. This have been called; ''Spectres. ''Spectres work similiar in many ways to Dareba's other creations, granting Dareba a bonus to a certain field. Parallell to the rest, Spectres may not die, being slain will result in them reprocuding as two, and being absorbed will lead to them simply giving the opponent painful feelings, and again, forming outward as two other duplicates. These have the innate trait to eat spiritual energy, reason, and other types of energy, much like Dareba's ability, Rokle. Alongside, once swallowing an attack, they can copy it, and use it as their own, giving it a much stronger potential. Albeit, upon using a copied technique, the creatures will explode, equeling the strength of the ability copied. Otherwise, if not copied, the ability will simply be gulped down, and increase Dareba's spiritual energy reserves. These creatures may also eat other hobgoblins or implings, to become a stronger creature known as ''Demonlings. ''A demonling can be triggered to explode at any time. Demonlings have the abilities of all creatures absorbed. Dareba may eat her Spectres, to regenerate her wounds at amazing speeds. When 10 ''Spectres are on the field, Dareba's spiritual pressure is on comparrison with a Espada under their Resurreccion. *'Jít' Dunět: '(lit, Czech for Go Boom) By exerting an amount of her spiritual energy and demonic energy, Dareba may cause an explosion of energy, with her as the epicenter, born from her darkened soul. The explosion will shove other presences from her, and throw concentration off balance. Souls caught in the chance, are also lit aflame with her emotional fire. Used as a large radial 'bomb', this can disturb illusion, and shatter things upon her body, giving her an immunity to such after using for the remainder of the fight. Relationships 'Empress of Hell: Showing a fervor treked loyalty, Dareba would do much for her majesty, showing nothing but respect and taking all orders with a strong point, she would do as asked if Fukienzeru so commanded. Proving loyal, she also finds anyone else that is loyal to Fukienzeru in good judgement, and can accelerate a kindredship inbetween fellow loyalists, as well as Dareba deeming all who betrayed Fukienzeru idiots and anarchists. Quotes "We kill, and we kill... and we kill... but I do it with a smile on my face!" (Dareba talking about Demons and combat) Trivia *Dareba's favorite foods are: Turkey Sandwiches, Speghetti, and Twizzlers. Her least favorite being: Vanilla shakes. *Dareba's hobbies are: Torturing people, making jokes, and fooling others. *She hates: Humans, Discrimination, and people that makes fun of her height and apperance. *Dareba loves: Handsome men, and rhymes. **Her wish is to fight: Satoru Satoshi, The Cardinals, any former Hell-Hunter. **Dareba's theme is: Kiss Me... Again . **Dareba's battle themes are: Shin Onigashima and Back To Mad, Texas F. *Dareba's goal is: To serve Fukienzeru and defeat any who face her defiantely. Category:Female Category:Demon